


New Beginnings

by black_rose4



Series: Stories from Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post the events of Dragon Age Inquisition and Trespasser. </p><p>The world is saved, but sometimes things just don't work out how you think they will. That doesn't always mean they turn out badly though.</p><p>New instalments will be marked as such on their titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Kiss

She’d not thought a kiss on the back of her hand could leave her reeling like his did. She had had many a man kiss her hand, either in greeting or as they departed, it was nothing new to her. And yet, she found herself perplexed by the strange feeling he had left her with as he’d let go of her hand.

Perhaps it was the lack of fear he showed around her. Most people were afraid of her, for one of a few reasons. Some were intimidated by her air, others by her title –  _ex_ -title now. Others shied away from the fact that her missing arm made them uncomfortable – something she could understand, but which hardly helped her now dwindling confidence.

None of those seemed to bother him though. He’d not flinched when he’d taken her hand in his and bowed to kiss it, nor had he showed any doubt when his eyes met hers. “It’s been a pleasure, Lady Trevelyan. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow to iron out some more of the new arrangements.”

It had taken her a moment to find her voice. “Until then, Arl Teagan.”

Bryanna suddenly wished she were better at keeping control over her composure, something she was sadly out of practise of. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, faint but still there. She was suddenly rather eager for tomorrow to come.


	2. New Beginnings

She didn’t hear him approach, too lost in her own thoughts.

It was strange to not feel the pain she’d endured for so long. Vivienne had been a great help to Bryanna, offering what solutions she could for the pain and stopping the mark’s effects as best as she could, hoping to prevent this outcome. But it was inevitable. They’d all known it was to some extent, but finally admitting it and ridding herself of the problem was rather freeing. Still, it was strange to get used to her now absent hand and replacement, which currently sat beside her on the balcony.

“Lady Trevelyan?”

Bryanna jumped at the sound of her name and turned. “Arl Teagan.” She noticed his eyes flit down to her missing arm and winced. “Excuse me, please. I’m afraid I’m hardly decent right now.” She grabbed her gloved hand from the balcony and quickly began refitting it. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, actually. It makes a change, doesn’t it?” He chuckled, the sound warm and pleasant. “But I actually came to check on you. You looked troubled before you left, so I wanted to make sure you were well.”

She smiled. “I appreciate the concern, but I am well. I simply desired some air.”

“Ah. In which case, I shall leave you t–”

“I did not say I wouldn’t appreciate the company, however. Please, stay a while. If you have no other business elsewhere of course.” He took no time to decide, moving to join her side and leaning against the balcony’s railing. “I’m glad things are well between us now, Arl Teagan. I would have hated for things to have remained sour after the events of the Council.”

He waved a dismissive hand. “Please, just Teagan. And I am glad as well. I’ve grown to enjoy your company and I’m glad things ended well between us.”

Bryanna cocked an eyebrow.  “Have they ended Teagan? I certainly hope not. It’s been a long time since I’ve found myself desiring such company as your own and I should hate to part ways just yet.” She seemed to catch herself then and quickly shut her mouth, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks. “I…apologise. I simply – perhaps I’m tired. It has been a long day, after all, and quite frankly I believe I’m in need of a good night’s rest.”

Once again Teagan waved a dismissive hand before letting it rest beside hers on the balcony. “No need to apologise, my lady. I find myself in the same position. I’ve spent much of my life running around and cleaning up other people’s messes and give little time for myself. Something I know you know well.”

Bryanna’s sigh and exhausted chuckle was his confirmation. “I do indeed. And it takes its toll on you eventually. Again, something I know well.” She exhaled a short bitter laugh and indicated to her left hand, or rather her lack of one.

Teagan chuckled nervously, unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, Bryanna continued. “I shall survive, do not fret. It’s why I had the accursed thing removed. I just…it’s different. I finally regained my independence and now it seems I am to have it taken away from me again, at least until I adjust. If not, well then it seems I am to become dependent on someone else again, something I did not see in my future. Then again, nothing has gone as planned in…well, I can’t remember when, truth be told.”

There was clearly a lot of weight behind her words, history which Teagan knew little of. Still, the idea of being able to unload some of that for her was oddly appealing. “If I can help in any way, please tell me Lady Trevelyan.”

“Bryanna.” He blinked in surprise. Her hand found his, fingers curling around his gingerly. “You can start by calling me Bryanna.”

She found herself smiling when he took her hand fully, linking his fingers through hers and squeezing comfortingly. “Well then Bryanna, if I can help in any way, please inform me and I shall do my best to be of service.”


	3. Stress

She couldn’t sleep. She knew the cause. Stress. Knowing the cause, however, did little to solve the problem, something which Bryanna greatly needed right now. This always happened when problems began to pile up, and lately she had had a lot of problems thrown at her. 

There was one obvious solution: remove the cause. Of course, that require a miracle to occur. All of Bryanna’s problems would simply have to disappear overnight. Highly unlikely.

That left her second solution. It was far more short-term, but still plausible, in theory. Normally there was one sure-fire way to help her sleep, even if it didn’t deal with the actual cause of stress. Of course, that tended to require a second person, and while Bryanna could easily go and get someone, she had no desire to.

Which left her current solution. She would deal with it herself. 

Bryanna sighed and shirked off her nightdress. She always preferred to be naked, unhindered by clothing. Quick and to the point. That’s all she needed. Something that would satisfy her and help her sleep. 

She slicked her finger and spread her legs. She moaned softly as she began drawing lazy circles around her clit. This would be quick, but that did not mean she would not build herself up first. She would at least enjoy it. Bryanna closed her eyes and let her mind wander, as it always did when she was alone. Two years ago she would have imagined him with her, but now ‘he’ was no longer a person, just a vague shape her mind created to fill her fancy. 

Tonight he had red hair and stubble, which scraped against her skin as he nuzzled her thigh. His tongue followed the same path as her fingers, circling her clit before finally paying it attention, her pads pressing where the flat of his tongue did. 

His hair covered his face, but she didn’t need to see him. His tongue worked her, speed gradually increasing. She thrust up to meet him, shallow thrusts which barely left the sheets. So close.

She glanced down between her legs. She needed more. She needed - 

His hand - her hand - left her breast and spread her, opening her. Eyes met hers from between her thighs and a gasp stuck in her throat. Her back arched off the bed and her thighs clamped together, trapping her hands between them. Bryanna slumped to the bed with a groan.

She knew that face. Maker’s breath, how in the world would she be able to look him on the eyes tomorrow without picturing him -

No. She would not dwell on it. Right now she would let the lethargy creeping into her bones take hold of her and drag her into sleep. She would deal with what  _that_ meant in the morning. If it ever needed dealing with. 


	4. Pain

A quiet but continuous knocking eventually woke him. It penetrated through the thick haze of sleep, a tired and pained voice begging him to open the door. Even with his eyes open he could still hear it and he realised quickly that someone was at his door.

Green light greeted him when he opened the door. “Teagan…” 

“Bryanna? What in the -”

“Please. I don’t know who to go to.” 

She was crumpled on the floor, hand clutched to her chest as it flared wildly. The light from her palm showed the terror on her face, the pain wracking through her body. “Maker’s breath. Come inside.”

He had to almost carry her inside. She was crippled by pain, quiet whimpers leaving her with each pulse of light. He set her down on the edge of the bed and held her close, unsure of what else to do. 

“I’m sorry about this.” She voice was quiet and unsteady. He tried to shush her, but she continued regardless. “This is hardly proper, my being in your room in the middle of the night. I just - I didn’t know how else to turn to and honestly you were the first person who came to my mind.”

Teagan held her close, rocking her gently, slowly. She was rambling now, talking to herself. He didn’t know what to say or do other than hold her. But it seemed to be enough. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, arms tightening around her. He hoped it was enough. 

They would not sleep again that night. Not that he cared. He would do anything to ease her pain.


	5. Confessions

It had been playing on her mind all day. A letter should not evoke such emotions in her, yet it did, much to Bryanna’s confusion. She had no idea what it meant, this feeling of – Maker, what even was it? She had no idea how to label it, all she knew was the idea of accepting a man’s offer of marriage tugged strangely at her heart and brought to mind images of another man: Teagan.

She’d been feeling this for some time now and a nagging little voice in the back of her mind kept telling her exactly what it was, but she refused to listen to it. It couldn’t be lo- No, it was not that. Then again, what did she know of such things? A ten year marriage which ended in bitterness and unrequited love, and a fleeting romance befitting the pages of a cheesy novel where everything ended happily ever after – not that things had ended like that between her and the Commander. She knew little of… _that emotion_ , yet if she were to put a label on her feelings, she would have to use that one. Was she ready to?

Still, now was not the time for such worries. She would enjoy an evening of wine and fine food in pleasant company and not at all worry about the fluttering in her chest at the thought of seeing Teagan again. Nor the fact that she had spent almost an hour making sure she looked perfect, despite the fact that he had seen her in worse states than this. It was just dinner between two friends – no, they were more than friends, but again how to label it.

He was waiting for her when she arrived, already seated at their table in the quiet corner of the restaurant. He stood when he saw her, that warm smile of his spreading across his lips and warming her heart. “My lady.” He kissed her cheek in greeting then moved to pull out Bryanna’s chair for her, lingering a moment when she was seated before returning to his own seat. “You look as beautiful as ever, if I may say so.”

“You may and shall,” smirked Bryanna. “Though you scrub up well yourself, when you bother to do your hair that is and not cover it with one of your ridiculous hats.”

Nervous laughter answered her. “It was not by choice. I’m afraid the only hats on offer to me that day were of Orlesian design, just like my outfit.” He winced, cringing mentally at the memory of that Maker-forsaken outfit he’d had to wear at the Exalted Council. It truly was awful, but he’d had little choice in the matter. Still, Bryanna loved to remind him of how awful it was on the eyes.

Bryanna’s own nerves seemed to vanish as they chatted, the pair making friendly conversation as they ordered and ate their food when it arrived. Still, despite her ease around him, she was less relaxed than normal, something which did not go unnoticed by her companion.

“Is everything alright Bryanna? You seem…not yourself tonight.”

She looked away at his words. “Yes, I’m…I’m fine. I’m simply lost in my own thoughts, that’s all.”

His hand covered hers and he smiled warmly at her. “Copper for your thoughts?”

Bryanna began pulling her hand away from his, but the second she saw his smile begin to falter she stopped. Maker’s breath, why did he have to have this effect on her? She took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts so she could compile them into one cohesive line of thought. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

The stunned look on his face made her reel mentally. That could have gone better. “Perhaps I should explain.”

He nodded and quietly prompted her to continue, seemingly at a loss for words. “I…I’ve come to develop feelings for you, it seems. Romantic ones. Though I figure you realised that when I blurted out that I love you.” She cleared her throat, realising she was already beginning to ramble. A brilliant start.

“As you know I have been with two men in my lifetime: my husband, who sadly died, and Cullen. The first was loveless, at least on my part, and so as a girl I never allowed myself to fall in love since I knew I was promised to another when I became of age. We tried to make things work, but they sadly never did, at least not when it came to love.

“And then more recently there was Cullen. I guess you could say that was my teenage spell. My time when I could choose who I wanted to be with, consequences be damned. It…was for the best that we separated. It was a pleasant enough distraction from the chaos around us, but ultimately it was not good for us.

“But now here is my current issue. I have no idea what it is I feel for you. I thought I had loved before, but this is not like that at all. Perhaps that was what girls feel when they’re young and first experiencing love. I do not know. What I do know if that I believe I love you Teagan, and I…I don’t know what to do because I have said this now and you have been quiet for an awfully long time.”

She smiled sadly at him, hand curling around his. “Please say something.  _Anything_ , even if it is a refusal.”

It took him a few moments to respond. “That is quite a lot to take in at once.” He chuckled weakly, though the sound trailed off. He seemed just as convinced of his laughter as Bryanna did. Teagan cleared his throat. “I must say, it’s good to know I am not alone in my feelings. I desire your company Bryanna, frequently in fact. Though I – no, forget it.”

“What is it?”

“I simply worry that I am, well, too old for you. I am a good ten years your senior, my lady. Isn’t this an issue for you?”

Bryanna chuckled and shook her head. “Teagan, if it were an issue we would not be having this conversation right now. I care for you deeply and I would much rather spend my time with someone I give a damn about than with someone younger than myself who makes me feel like a girl again, but who ultimately is no good for me. And I believe you are good for me Teagan and I would gladly spend my time with you, if you would have me.”

For the briefest of moments he was speechless. Finally though he gave her hand a comforting squeeze and spoke. “Of course I’d have you, my lady. I’d be a fool to not want you.”

“Be careful what you say Teagan,” Bryanna’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I might just have to hold you to that.”

“Perhaps I’d like you to.”

She paused a moment, contemplating her next words. “Perhaps  _you’d_  like to. Maker know I’d like to. What do you say? We’re hardly getting younger here. Why waste our time with pleasantries when we’re on the same page now?”

“You certainly have a way with words, don’t you?” he joked. “Maybe we should discuss this further on the coach ride back?”

Bryanna raised an eyebrow at him. “We’re to share a coach now are we? What will people think, two fully-consenting adults leaving in a coach together? They might think we’re up to no good.”

Teagan leaned in closer. A smirk quirked his lips and his eyes gleamed like Bryanna’s did. “How terrible. Then I suppose, my lady, if we’re to cause a stir, we should at least have some fun doing so.”

They spent little more time in the restaurant after that, quickly flagging down a waiter to pay their bill and fetch a coach for them to leave. On the ride back they said little. The two of them simply sat with their hands joined on their laps and Bryanna’s head resting on his shoulder. They ignored the heads which turned on their way to Teagan’s room. They had no care for such things like idle gossip right now. Right now they would spend their time living.

The night was theirs and they would make the most of it.


	6. Beautiful

Ugly. That was how she felt. 

Incomplete. Literally, now. She was missing something, that much was obvious, though not just her arm.  _Her confidence_. Her crutch whenever she felt weak. She could always fake it, but not now. Not in front of him, bare as the day she was born. 

“Is everything alright?” 

Kind. Concerned. She could see it in his eyes, in the set of his brow. He was worried for her. 

“I - I haven’t been with anyone since…” She trailed off and looked down at her left arm. Some days she could almost feel it there. Right now she couldn’t. 

Teagan nodded his understanding. “Right. I should’ve thought beforehand. Do you still want to do this?” 

Bryanna nodded. She had suggested this. She wanted it. “Yes, I simply need to learn how to adjust.” Not entirely a lie, but not quite reaching the crux of the issue. Not that she would voice that thought. 

His hands were gentle as they ran along her sides. They were rough from age and years of use. It sent a shiver up her spine, raised goosebumps across her flesh. “We can go as slowly as you like Bryanna. We have all the time in the world.” His voice was as soft as his hands. 

His lips followed after. Just as soft, just as gentle, just as reverent. He murmured sweet nothings against her skin, adorations. “Maker’s breath, but you’re beautiful.” 

Slowly he began to kiss away the doubt. She started to believe him again. Started to believe that right now she was the most beautiful woman in the world and that he was the luckiest man alive for having her all to himself. Greedy man. His own words, which she had no problem in adopting right now. 

All words and thought left her when his mouth reached her cunt. She focused on the pleasure, on the light dancing in her vision. She focused on his hands, the pressure on her hips and thighs and then the thrusting inside of her while his tongue lapped at her. She focused on him, so sure in his actions yet still so gentle. 

She was trying to catch her breath when he crawled up her body, kissing her hard and letting her taste herself on his tongue. Rich and sweet and oh so addictive. She wanted to reciprocate. Her hand snuck between their bodies and she pumped him, moaning into his mouth as she felt him grow in her palm. He let her work him for a while before pulling her hand away and breaking their kiss with a groan. “I’ll come undone too soon if you keep that up.”

Bryanna chuckled, more than a little smug. She could still feel powerful, it seemed.  

Her laughter died off with a gasp and a moan as he ground himself against her slickness. 

“Do you want this?” 

She rolled here hips up to meet him, the tip of his cock sliding inside of her. She breathed her reply. “Yes.” 

They both adjusted their legs and hips as he slid inside of her, both breathing hard, foreheads resting together. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll tell you if I’m not. Now kindly move and keep moving.” 

He chuckled as he drew his hips back. Her nerves had gone and instead the fiery woman he knew had come back. Not that he minded the other. Maker knows he cared for all of her, not just parts of her. But he was glad she had let go again. 

Her ankles locked around his thighs, pulling herself and him closer with each thrust. She needed more. Faster. Harder. No, not there. To the left -  _my_ left. _There_. Maker, right there. 

His buried his face in the crook of her neck, still kissing her skin. Teeth nip as he feels the fire in his stomach try to spill over and take him with it. Not yet. Not yet. Not -

Teagan groaned into the column of her throat as he came. He slumped against her, hips still slowly moving. Her legs loosen their hold as he slips out and off of her, collpasing onto the bed next to her. “I - ah - I-”

Bryanna silenced him with a kiss. “Don’t apologise. Help.” She took his hand in hers and guided is back between her legs to where she wants it. He takes a moment to respond, mind still hazy from his orgasm. He watched as she came undone under their ministrations, hips arching off the bed to meet his hand. She slumped back into the bed, breathe heavy and ragged. A tired grin splits her face. “See, nothing to worry about.” 

Teagan held out an arm and she shuffled closer, not caring that they’re sweaty. She pulled her long hair from beneath them and relaxed into him, listening to his heart slowly begin to slow and steady itself. 

“That was…” He chuckled, unable to find adequate words. “You truly are a sight to behold.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Teagan.” He knows she’s smirking, can feel the slight shift against his chest. Her hand drew patterns on his chest, fingers ran through his chest hair. He heard her sigh contently. 

Beautiful. That was how she felt. 


	7. Apologies, My Lady

Too soon. It was coming too soon and he was past the point of holding it back for a few more minutes. He wanted to hold off, Maker knows he did. She hadn’t found her own release yet and Maker be his witness he would do better. Should do better. She deserved better from him, yet this was all he seemed able to offer her right now. A quick, unfulfilling tryst. 

He stilled above her, a low groan passing through his lips. Her own moans stopped and she stared up at him, half-surprised, half-desperate. Yes, she deserved better. 

Teagan rolled off her and collpased on the bed beside her, Bryanna turning to look at him. “Apologies, my lady. I - it’s been some time, and what with all the-”

“I don’t care Teagan. It’s not a big deal, honestly.” She placed a light kiss on lips. “I do, however, have one thing I need to do.” 

Bryanna slipped her hand between her legs, sighing softly under her own touch. After a moment Teagan placed his hand over hers and she guided him in place, directing him until he found just the right spot and pace to tip her over the edge. She mumbled his name when she came, her fingers linking through his and pulling him away from her too-sensitive nerves. She kissed the back of his hand before settling their hands beside their heads, too content to move. 

“Like I said, it’s not a big deal. No apologies necessary.”


	8. Help

“Bryanna, are you almost - Maker’s breath! Are you alright?”

Teagan closed the door behind him and rushed over to the vanity where Bryanna was hunched over, face buried in her arms. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, her dress hanging off her body only half-laced. She turned to look at him when he placed a hand on her shoulder. What makeup she’d had on had run or smudged and her hair was less than her usual perfect coif. 

“I thought I could do it.” An array of pins lay before her along with her brush, still in her hand. “I managed my makeup well enough, but my hair…” She trailed off and a sob caught in her throat, the sound not fully forming. 

Teagan took the brush from her and crouched beside her to sit at her height. “Do you want me to fetch Gwen to help you?”

“No,” Bryanna shook her head. “I sent her away. I wanted to do this myself. I thought I could do it today. I felt good about it when I started.” She drifted off. She didn’t need her say any more. He understood. 

Teagan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the bed. “Come on. Let’s get you out of this dress and brush out your hair. I’m sure those stuffy nobles can wait for you.” 

She sat staring at the wall as he unlaced what little of her dress she’d managed to lace up. The few pins she’d managed to put in her hair were taken out and he sat behind her, his warmth a small comfort as he brushed through her hair. He fetched a basin and cloth and Bryanna wiped her face clean, ridding herself of her makeup. She changed into simple, comfortable clothing, doing what she could herself, but letting Teagan help when needed. 

He waited until Bryanna settled herself back in bed before before leaving. “I need to inform everyone that today’s events have changed. I’ll be as quick as I can.” He kissed her forehead then darted out of the room, leaving Bryanna alone again. 

She hated that he’d seen her like this. He’d seen brief moments like this, but usually she tried to keep her mask and smile on. He didn’t need to see her in such a state, shouldn’t have to, at least not in her opinion. But he wanted to help, even if that help made her feel - not that she’d ever tell him - like she was weak, unable to even care for herself properly. She was a grown adult, not a child, yet now she could hardly dress herself anymore. 

Bryanna sighed, exasperated with herself and her body. She missed when things were easy. She missed her independence. 

When he returned she had begun to cry again. Teagan kicked off his shoes and joined Bryanna in bed. He threw an arm around her shoulders and drew her close, Bryanna clutching tightly onto his shirt and burying her face in his chest. She mumbled apologies over and over and he pressed his lips to her hair, shushing her. “You have no need to apologise.” 

He stayed with her long after her sobs died down, arms still tight around her. 

She would try again another time, but today was not that time. 


	9. Helping Hand

“Is everything alright love? The messenger sounded worried when he told me you needed me.” 

To his relief she was smiling when he found her, admiring herself in the mirror. She was finishing fixing her glove in place, her outfit now complete. She looked good in a uniform, he decided, and the blue really did suit her well. She’d had her hair done for the occasion too, wound up in her once familiar plait which encircled her head. 

She turned to greet him. “I’m quite well my darling. I simply need a favour and I’m afraid you’re the only one around here I trust to do this.” Bryanna nodded towards the box on the bed and Teagan walked over to open it. “As you can imagine, I’m struggling to fix my sword in place. It’s too heavy to lift with this hand.” 

“Here, let me.” 

He recognised the blade as what had once been the Inquisitor’s ceremonial sword, presented to her when she’d been named as such. It was normally kept under lock and key, only to be brought out for specific events, but it seemed this was an exception to the rule. 

“I wasn’t aware you were still allowed to use this.” Teagan began fixing the sword onto her back. He noticed how quickly she relaxed once it sat in place, before that quickly turned to a quiet sadness. 

Bryanna chuckled. “Vivienne insisted I be allowed access to it, since this is a special occasion. Personally I believe she likes making people nervous, and giving me a sword again is a sure-fire way to do so.” 

She was no fool. Bryanna knew how intimidating she could be, with or without a blade. Even now, missing an arm, she was still a force to be reckoned with both in and out of the court. She had spent many a day working out her pent-up anger by training with her new sword, learning how to fight in a new way. When she was well enough to do so she began joining Vivienne in court, regaining her confidence and proving that she was perhaps more terrifying without her blade than with one.

“That certainly sounds like Madame de Fer alright. There you go. All done.” 

Teagan stepped back and let Bryanna turn to see herself. To the untrained eye she would look like her old self again. But she was not. She was better than that version of herself. She had grown so much since then. “How do I look, love?”

“You look beautiful. And ready to face a room full of stuffy nobles. Is there anything else you need while I’m here?” 

“Yes actually. There is one last thing I need…” She pulled him to her and kissed him. He chuckled against her lips and let his hands settle on her waist, drawing her closer as they kissed. 

“There, I believe I’m ready now.” 


	10. Finery

He was different out of his finery. 

The tension which seemed to always hang in his shoulders was gone, relaxing as his doublet came off. He sighed as she ran his fingers through his hair, undoing his usual plaits, a mark of his status. Right now he had no status, he simply was, as was she. And that was how they preferred it. No titles, just two people finding solace in one another. 

She was different out of her finery.

She seemed younger, more vulnerable when she took off her makeup and let down her hair. Out of her dress she was more beautiful, if that were at all possible. Right now she was not the Inquisitor, not the Herald. She was a woman, one with desire and needs, just like he had. She wanted him and he wanted her. 

They were different around one another. It was good. 


	11. Perfect

“How do I look?” 

Bryanna pretends to ponder his apperance, looking Teagan up and down and making him squirm and chuckle. He looks perfectly fine, she already knows it. He looks more than fine in fact. He looks rather dapper.

She runs her hand across his collar, pretending to straighten it. “There. Now you’re perfect.”

Bryanna smiles up at him and he returns her smile. The skin around his eyes crinkles. His eyes shine brightly.

He leans down to kiss her. “Thank you, love.”


	12. A Thorough Apology

His hat is the first thing to go. There’s a scowl on her face as she throws it aside, but there’s mirth in her eyes as well. “I cannot believe you went outside wearing that wretched thing. You looked so handsome until then as well.”

He shoots her a lopsided grin. “So now it’s gone, do I look any better?”

Bryanna steps back to look at him. She ponders for a moment before stepping to him again and undoing the top buttons on his doublet with a practised ease. She runs her hand down his chest, fingers curling through his greying chest hair. She smiles up at him. “Much better.”  

He can see the cogs working in her mind. She’s up to something. “Though it doesn’t make up for the offense you caused to my eyes. I shall have to think of a way for you to thoroughly apologise.” Her hand leaves his chest hair to further undo the buttons on his doublet, pushing it open when the last is undone. It falls around his waist, kept in place by his trousers where it’s tucked into. She takes a moment to appreciate the sight, hand returning to its raking up and down his chest. Nails draw a line down to his belly button and his eyes briefly close, relishing the feeling. Teagan lets out a soft moan. He knows she likes it when she can hear him.

“I have a suggestion, my lady. If you’ll allow me it.” Bryanna nods and Teagan draws her close, hand resting on her lower back. He can still feel her smile when he kisses her. Chaste at first, but quickly warming into something heavy-handed and burning.

He guides her backwards, slipping her dress off her shoulders as they walk. Her knees hit the chair he’s been steering her towards and his lips move up her jaw to her ear. “Sit.”

Bryanna makes to remind him who’s in charge here, but his hands ruching up her skirts draw her attention instead. He smirks up at her as she watches him, fingers hooking over the waistband of her underwear. He pulls them down her legs and she steps out of them, sitting on the seat behind her. She watches him throw them aside before his mouth is kissing up her leg.

“I thought,” Teagan speaks between kisses, “that you would not object to an apology of this kind.”

Her hand grips the arm of the chair, eager with anticipation. She grins. “Well, I do like it when you’re on your knees.”

She feels his chuckle rumble across her skin. Can’t help but remember how good it feels when he does that as he pleasures her. Her impatience grows. She needs his mouth higher already. “Though I also like it when you aren’t a terrible tease.”

He chuckles again and she can feel a retort on his lips. Her hand fists in his hair and coaxes him upwards. “So impatient, my lady. As you wish.”

Bryanna can’t help the moan that slips past her lips when he finally touches her. Her gloved hand grasps at the chair while she pulls off her other glove with her teeth, eager to properly run her fingers through his hair.

He tries to slow down and tease her, but her hand tugs on his hair to urge him on. For all her cool composure she’s eager to find her release and he’s more than happy to oblige. Though he won’t rush this. He has plans for her.

Teagan manages to break her composure when he makes her come.  He looks up from between her legs to see a grin splitting her face. He feels her thighs start to clamp around his head, her muscles quiver.

She’s panting for breath when she drags him up from his position on the floor. Her grin remains fixed on her face as she pulls him to her and kisses him. “I must say, whilst you may have terrible taste in hats, you at least make up for it elsewhere.”

Teagan chuckles as he kisses her. “Are you going to drop the hat thing any time soon?”

“That depends,” Bryanna says. Teagan’s lips move from her mouth and he kisses a trail down her neck, towards her chest. “Are you going to find a new milliner?”

She feels him laugh again and he kisses a path across her breast, trapping her nipple between his teeth and tugging gently. “Yes.” His hands trail lightly up her thighs, nails scraping across her skin on the way back down.  They shift, lifting her hips off the seat and drawing her closer to him. Bryanna’s legs wrap around him and her arms settle around his shoulders, holding onto him as best as she can.

“Don’t drop me this time.”

Teagan chuckles as he lifts her, making sure to tighten his hold on her rear. “That was one time, love.”

She scoffs. “And what about all those other times I landed with a nasty thump?”

He makes sure he places her on the bed softly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He grins and were she not still holding on for support Bryanna would’ve punched him. She opts to dig her heels into his rear instead, geeing him on.

Their clothes fully come off then, Teagan dragging her dress off her hips – making sure to leave it neatly on the back of the chair lest he get an earful later – and helping her shirk off the rest of his own clothing.

Bryanna shoves him up the bed, towards the top. He lays down and lets his eyes rake over her figure as she straddles him and shuffles up his body. He doubts he’ll ever tire of the sight of her. She is a feast for the eyes and he cannot get enough of her. His hands follow after, take the paths his eyes had taken. Up her sides, cupping her breasts. His hands tangle in her hair and draw her down to kiss her. She has to put her hand out to support herself and Teagan mumbles an apology against her lips. They’re still getting used to one another, she’s still getting used to this whole ‘one-armed’ thing. She kisses him in reply, telling him it’s no worry. “I’ve had worse love, don’t worry about me.”

“But I do worry. Someone has to. We can change position if you’d prefer.”

She shakes her head and pushes off, sitting back up straight. “And deprive you of such a wonderful view? Maker forbid.”

His hands hover nearby as she aligns herself above him, ready to catch her if she falls again. But she doesn’t and his hands move to her hips as she sinks onto him, tighten as he lets out a groan of pleasure. He doubts he’ll ever tire of this feeling, of her.

Each roll of her hips is bliss. He watches her as she rides him, glorious and beautiful. Head thrown back, painted lips parted and rouged cheeks now naturally flushed. Her hand grabs at her breast, rolling a nipple between her finger and thumb, while her still-gloved hand rests on his chest. Teagan would hold it if he could, wind his fingers through hers. But the hand is only hers by property and she wouldn’t feel it even if he could twine his fingers through hers.

Bryanna hunches forward when his hand moves to her clitoris, rubbing in time with her movements. She slows, only still moving because his hand on her hip urges her on, his hips rise to meet hers. He feels her tighten around him, watches her face as her eyes scrunch shut. Her hand isn’t enough to support her weight and Bryanna falls forward, face buried in the crook of Teagan’s neck. She giggles girlishly, glad when his hands move to her waist, supporting her weight.

She feels his lips against her hair. “You alright there?”

Bryanna is still laughing when she replies. “Perfectly fine. Just a little winded, that’s all.” She pushes herself up so she can look at him properly, propping herself on his chest and looking up at him.

“Do you want to stop?”

She shakes her head. “I’m fine. I simply lost my balance. Nothing to worry about love.” She stretches up to kiss him, his hand on her back keeping her there so she lingers longer. Bryanna chuckles against his lips and mumbles something about him being a devil. He effectively silences any further jests with a thrust of his hips. She moans into his mouth and slumps against his body. Her arms are too tired to support her weight, but he doesn’t mind the weight of her on him, her presence a comfort to him.

Teagan keeps going until she is spent, joining her in sated bliss not long after with a little help from himself. Bryanna watches from beside him, eyes heavy but still open as she watches the muscles in his arm tense and flex. His hips jerk off the bed as he spends himself on his stomach, and he lets out a drawn out groan. Bryanna passes him a cloth and Teagan lazily cleans himself up, wiping off the worst of his cum before it sticks to his hair.

She curls into him once he’s done, head resting over his heart. It’s racing a mile a minute, but then so is hers.

Her eyes find a small red object at the other side of the room. His hat. It can stay there for all she cares. She breaks the comfortable silence. “That thing really is awful.”

Teagan follows her gaze and chuckles, the sound vibrating through her skull. “It is, isn’t it? Perhaps we should leave it there.”

“I think it’s for the best, love.”


	13. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a smut prompt

His hands grasped at her hips as she rode him, guiding each roll of her hips. Her head was thrown back, long hair trailing down her back and tickling his skin occasionally. From this angle he could see her eyes closed in bliss, her brow furrowed. 

She moaned softly with each thrust. Her hand ran up and down her torso, grasping at her breast, pinching her nipple now and then. His name left her in a breathy moan. “Teagan.”

He felt her tighten around him as she neared her peak and her balance faltered. Bryanna fell forward, hand stopping her from planting into the mattress. 

Beneath her, Teagan yelped in pain. “Off. Quick. Please.” 

She let herself fall forward, hand in front of her to soften her fall, and turned back to look at him. “Is everything alright dear?”

“No.” He winced and clutched at his crotch. “He shouldn’t bend that way.” 

She was beside him in an instant, fretting over him and apologising over and over again. “I’m so sorry. You know I didn’t meant to -”

She was quietened by a kiss, followed by a pained groan into her mouth. “I know you didn’t. But I think that’s me done for the night now.” 


	14. Eagerness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a smut prompt

It had been weeks since she’d seen him. Work had kept them away, but now they were both back home and Bryanna intended to make the most of his return. 

She pounced on him when he finally joined her. “There you are. I missed you, darling.” Her hand was on him instantly, undoing the buttons on his shirt with practised ease and pushing the material open. She ran her hand up and down his chest, nails dragging in her wake, drawing a soft moan from him. His hands ran down her sides, stopping around her hips and hoiking up the material of her nightdress. Teagan kissed her as he spun them, the two of them switching places so her back was against the wall, nightdress gathered up around her chest. 

Her hand slipped between them and under the waistband of his trousers, cupping him and squeezing his slowly hardening erection. “Seems you missed me too.” She withdrew her hand and began easing down his trousers, Teagan aiding her then shrugging them off. 

“You know I did. You made sure of that with your damned letters.” Bryanna grinned, clearly pleased with herself, though her smile vanished when his fingers found her heat. “Did you start without me?” Bryanna bit her lip and nodded slowly. She had returned to Redcliffe long before Teagan had and her patience had only lasted so long. 

His hands shifted so they cradled her buttocks and he lifted her off the floor. Bryanna wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist, helping support her own weight as best as she could. “I figured you wouldn’t mind too much, love. Not when it makes things like this much easier for the both of us.” She rolled her hips against his, drawing another moan from him. 

“I think you’re forgetting what happened last time we did this.” 

Bryanna shook her head and shifted her weight, holding on with her left arm while reaching between them to try and guide him inside of her. She would not be beaten this time. His grip tightned on her, trying to keep hold of her, but he faltered. He released his hold on her and Bryanna caught herself before she fell to the floor, legs unwrapping from his waist. She steadied herself them pulled off her nightdress, Teagan doing the same with his shirt and underwear. “Perhaps we should just take this over to the bed?”

“I think that’s for the best.”


	15. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a smut prompt.

She decided she liked this position. 

It wasn’t the best for pleasure that she had tried, nor the deepest, but it didn’t need to be. Facing him like this, straddling his lap, wrapped around him, it was enjoyable. Her body was pressed against his, skin on skin. She could kiss him like this, tangle her hand in his hair, bury her head in the crook of his neck. His hands trailed up and down her sides, along here spine, tangled in her long hair. 

Her pleasure burned slowly, but it burned nonetheless. As did his, from what she could tell - his constant moaning of her name like a prayer leaving his lips was her first clue. 

They moved when she complained that her legs had gone numb from being sat in the same position for too long. To her surprise though, he did not stop, but instead simply shifted how they were. 

He saw her surprise and raised an eyebrow, amused. “What? Did you think we were done? I’m not done with you yet love.”

Bryanna grinned as he spread her out and settled between her legs, bottom half hanging off the bed. Her grin faded when her lips parted in bliss and she threw her head back against the pillows, hips arching up against his mouth. 

Yes, she decided she liked this position. 


	16. All Clean

She’s in the bath when he finds her, bare as the day she was born and being bathed by her lady in waiting. Gwen. The woman who has near enough become Bryanna’s lifeline right now. 

He apologises for intruding, but Bryanna bids him to stay. “Please. Don’t leave. Besides, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” She chuckles quietly to herself, though her laughter doesn’t reach her eyes. 

Teagan closes the door behind him and sits nearby. 

Gwen continues her work, helping Bryanna bathe. She’s been in a bad spell lately and has been more dependent on her lady then she’d like to be. But that is not the first thing on her mind right now. Right now she wants to get clean and is unable to do so alone. She’s taking things one step at a time, even if she requires an awful lot of help making those steps. 

“I’ll take over Gwen, if you like.” 

Bryanna’s stopped paying attention a while ago. Teagan’s moved from his seat and his sleeves are rolled up now. The elf moves to let him take her place and she excuses herself as she leaves the two of them alone. “She looked like she could use a break,” he explains to his partner. 

She sits forward and lets him pick up where Gwen left off, lathering the soap in her hair before rinsing it out. He repeats the action a few times, making sure he gives her scalp a good massage as he does so. She softly sigh as he does so. He knows how much she likes it and spends longer than really necessary doing it. 

Normally she’d care more that he’s doing all this for her, but she’s too focused on the tingling sensation spreading through her scalp. It feels so damned good. She wants to hold onto that feeling for as long as she can. 

She whines when his hands finally stop. “There. All clean.” 


End file.
